Your Warm Embrace
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: "I figured out something Kami, that giving love is better than recieving it. Even though I never get it, I give because I want people to experience that happiness when I have never had it myself." She said as she gave a bittersweet smile.


_Your Warm Embrace_

Sakura and Sasuke have been married for about 5 years. They have two kids, Itachi after his big brother, and Mikoto, named after Sasuke's mother. Itachibeing 5 years old, and Mikoto becoming 2 in May. Sasuke didn't marry Sakura because he loved her, he married her for heirs to the Uchiha Clan. He picked her because he was remotely close to her, and he _dreaded_ the thought of marrying a **fangirl. **And he knew that Sakura wasn't a fan girl, and that she was a mature adult. When he asked her, (more like demanded) she agreed right away, because she loved Sasuke.

They didn't have a normal wedding like everyone wedding invitations, no planning, no shopping sprees. No nothing. All they did was fill the papers in Tsunade's office who reluctantly agreed, because she didn't want Sakura to be unhappy. But she married them anyway. Because Sakura said that she wanted it, even though she _knew _that Sasuke didn't love her. But she hoped inside, that the feelings would be mutual. That still hasn't happened.

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and the streets were filled with people who were happy and content with life. Except one pinkette. Sakura now dreaded waking up. She hated knowing that only in her _dreams _is where Sasuke _**actually **_cares. The villagers pitted the girl who always had a fake smile on her face that resembled Sai's. The once Cherry Blossom of Konoha was now **dead. **Konoha 12 noticed this behavior, but didn't question it, fearing that she might break down. Of course Sasuke was oblivious to this, with all his training, never knowing his wife's distress and sadness. Sasukealways gets up at around 5AM to train, or go on a mission. He always leaves Sakura on a cold bed, without even knowing it. But this time, Sasuke wanted to see if what the rest of Konoha 12 was true. Even though he was a **_bit_** emotionally **retarded, **that didn't mean he couldn't tell other people's emotions, and Sakura **_always_** shows her emotion.

So, early in the morning, Sasuke woke up, went to take a shower, then he crept silently out of the room, masking his chakra, so it seemed that he had already left to train. Then, Sakura woke up, already expecting the empty space next to her. She smiled sadly, then, by the bedside table, she took the picture of Team 7, in their gennin days. The pinkette, thinking that Sasuke was gone, started to talk to herself while looking in the picture that rested in her hands. She did this every morning, and at night, she would sometimes escape the Uchiha Compound to look at the stars and talk to the night sky, praying that her dreams of love would come true. Then reality would _hit_ her in the face, and she would cry silently, going back inside.

"*Sigh*..It's been 5 years eh? Always waking up cold, wanting to roll up into a ball and cry, knowing that true happiness is always out of my grasp. *sad smile* Never waking up knowing everything's gonna be okay, never waking up to a warm embrace, andsimple affections. *Sigh* That's always in my dreams though. I feel like I want to escape forever in my dreams, where happiness is never ending. When you wake up with someone **next to you.** Never feeling sad knowing that beside you is an empty space filled with coldness. You feel all happy with butterflies in your stomach, and a content smile...I wish I could be like that someday...I wish *she looks up at the wall* I could experience pure bliss in this marriage, and that someone besides my kids or friends_ love _me. I figured out something Kami, that giving love is better than recieving it. Even though I never get it, I give because I want people to experience that happiness when I have never had it myself." Then the emerald eyes of the pinkette saddened, becoming all teary, as the drops cascading down her cheeks onto the picture below of her.

Sakura then had a bittersweet smile, got out of bed, while Sasuke just sat there, the feeling of guilt overwhelming him as the saddened cherry blossom wept as she put on her slippers, ready to start to day. "I need to smile for the kids. I don't want them to worry like they always do." Sakura said quietly plastering a fake smile on her face. Sasuke got away quickly from the door, trying to get away before she finds out that he was eavesdropping. Then the pang of guilt and realization hit him. Sakura thinks that Sasukedoesn't and will never love her. And Sasuke has been taking Sakura's fake simles as nothing, and know he **_knows_** that she's **hurting inside** because of **him**. Sasuke felt so stupid and guilty for treating Sakura like this when she deserved better because she had made so many sacrifices for him. Sasuke planned to change this, but he still didn't know how. So Sasukeleft the house to find out Number 1 Knuckleheaded Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke then began to ponder _why _Sakura _**agreed**_ to marry him. Then realization hit him a **second** time. She **_truly loved him no matter what._**

While Sasuke was doing that, Sakura got up, took a quick shower, brushed her pearly white teeth, and walked out of the master bedroom to wake up her two angels. Sakura went to Itachi's room which was painted a light blue, with a huge Uchiha Fan symbol above his bedpost. The Uchiha fan was connected with a white circle, so it became UchiHaru. Itachi was sprawled in his bed, covered in sheets. His dark emerald eyes, a mixture of Sasuke and Sakura, were shut, with his mouth parted slightly. His ebony hair was in all directions as he wore it long almost identical to Itachi Uchiha, which Sasuke had forgiven when he was informed about Danzo, who was killed. Also, courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. You have to go to the Academy today remember?" Sakura said softly, as she smiled at the boy who woke up with groggy eyes, awaking from his dream.

"Kaa-chan? The Academy? Oh No! I have to get ready or Kimi-chan's gonna..." His eyes widened at the last part, scared that the hyper Nara child was gonna get him. (ShikaIno's Kid)

So Itachi sprinted out of his bed, his mother laughing softly looking at his retreating form who was running to the closet to put on a black shirt, with some white shorts.

(Think of Itachi's outfit when he carried Sasuke on his back all the time. A/N Yeah he's like a 2nd Itachi but dont judge me! BUT ITS SASUSAKU'S NOT ITASAKU's KID )

Then Sakura walked out of his room, unknowing the two onyx orbs watching her retreat to go to Mikoto's room. Sasuke thought _'She's such a great mother. Just like Kaa-chan**' **_

Sauke was saddened at the thought of his deceased mother how never saw her grandchildren. But he brushed it off to see what Sakura would do with Mikoto.

Mikoto's room was a light purple. It had the same UchiHaru symbol as Itachi, in the same area too. Her foot was sticking out of the sheets, she too looked tired, lost in dreamland.

Her hair was fanned out on the black pillow, the black and pink streaks tangled her ebony eyes closed. Mikoto's face was content, a slight smile tugging at her lips, Sakura smiled softly at her daughter.

"Mikoto, wake up..We get to go grocery shopping today." The pinkette said, in the same tone when she greeted Itachiearlier. Mikoto moved a bit, before getting up, yawning.

She wasn't a morning person like her father, but she knew she had to get up.. She raised her two-chubby arms above her head, her mouth shaped like an 'O' as she yawned, scratching her head a bit. Then she streched her hands to her feet, looked at her mother, and giggled softly at her content face. Her ebony eyes shined with happiness at the thought of shopping with her Kaa-chan. Then, she hugged her mother like every morning, smiling as her mother hugged her back. Then Mikoto looked at her mom and said "Ommy! We go 'rocery shoppin 'oday?" She asked excitedly, hoping for a yes.

"Yes Mikoto, and we might see Auntie Hinata and Ryo too." Sakura said smiling slightly at the thought of blonde who had pale lavender eyes that matched his mother's. Mikoto grinned and went to change into her clothes. But she couldn't reach the drawers even on her 'ippy toes' as she recalled. Again, Sakura smiled softly at her child's antics, and went to go help her wonderful daughter pick an outfit.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the house, a raven-haired male watched as his wife helped their daughter, while their son was preparing for school. Sasuke loved and cared deeply for their chldren, training Daisuke the Grand Fireball technique and playing with Mikoto. Sasuke sighed contently at the thought of his wonderful children, but quickly remembered that he had to make up to Sakura somehow, so he went to Naruto's house which was a few blocks from his own. But, he wanted to go quickly to not lose anytime. Sasuke went away with a 'Poof' identical to their perverted sensei, who was probably reading some Icha Icha Paradise, or sleeping. Sasuke smirked at the thought of his sensei, and how they were bent on finding out what his face looked like without a mask when they were gennin. Sasuke went nostalgic for a moment remembering the good old times. Then he wandered to the present, which was him being on Naruto's doorstep. Sasuke knocked loudly knowing the hokage-wannabe was probably sleeping. Then the loud blonde opened the door, the scent of ramen and spoiled milk secreting out of his house. Sasuke's face turned in disgust.

"Whatcha *yawn* want teme?" He groggily said, as his nightcap was sliding off his head, and drool was dripping from his mouth. Sasukethen sighed, his best friend was such an usuratonkaichi.

"Dobe, I need...help." Sasukesaid in monotone, looking at how said Dobe's eyes widened at the thought of helping Sasuke, which would be once in a freaking lifetime. Sasuke then started to regret asking Naruto. Sasuke was about to explain the problem, but was pulled into the ramen-spoiled house coughing a bit at the smell of it. How could his kids _survive_? Sasuke thought, then again there was the Hyuga heiress who did the cleaning. _'How can she put up with him and a house like **this?'**_Sasuke thought again. Then Naruto put him down on the couch trying to put on a serious face but the nightcap ruined it, and the fact he was in ramen boxers.

"Okay teme, what did you do this time? You know I hate saving your ass." Naruto said 'seiously', while Sasuke got a but angry at his choice of words...

"Saving **_my ass?_** I've saved your _**ass**_millions of times. You dobe, what are you talking about?" Sasuke said, as he was about to have a triumphant smirk on his face..Until...

"Hello? _**Teme,**_ I **had** to _**drag**_your sorry ass to Konoha remember? And I had to _save_you from that Snake pedophile. All you did was save me from..." Naruto paused until Sasuke continued his train-

"Land of Waves, Chunnin Exams, The Bell Test, Land of Tea..The list goes on...Dobe." Sasuke smirked at this then Naruto had a short outburst.

"I know who saved you the most **besides me.**It was Sakura-chan, she put up all this crap for you. And she _**still**_ loves you. She trained, almost **killed someone (A/N Karin in Manga), **

_forgave you, risked her life, had your kids, and even fucking cried for you. _And for the kids part, she gave up her _life_for that. She's done so much for you...Bastard..." Then Naruto looked down in remose.

Sasuke truly felt like a jackass. And when he thought about it, _what did I do for **her?**_and Naruto stared down at Sasuke already knowing what he was thinking. So hte blonde replied seriously-

"You, Sasuke-bastard, gave her a family, relief, hope, self-confidence, you made her become stronger, I mean, she's like top medic and even _Kakashi-sensei_ believes that she can _**surpass**_ Granny.

In addition to that, you saved her countless of times, and you put a **ring on her finger." **Naruto smiled at the last part, but then he could feel something off about Sasuke in his reactions. He said-

"Naruto, I saw her today this morning to see if what the rest of the gang thought was true and her depression...It was because of..me." Then Sasuke quoted what Sakura said that morning. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, then in anger at the Uchiha how made his sister-like figure be like that. So being Naruto, he punched Sasuke in the gut, followed by a steam of colourful curses. At least Hinata and the kids weren't home, otherwise she would scold him for using bad launguage. And an angry Hinata isn't a good Hinata. Sasuke didn't care about the punch, he _knew _he **_deserved_**it. He then felt another wave of guilt hit him, tears were threatining to fall, but since Sasuke was..Well Sasuke, he kept his emotionless facade, but inwardly he was broken. And even the dense Naruto felt this aura. So he decided to help his buddy out.

"Teme, you _**screwed up big time.**_" Naruto suddenly said as Sasuke looked up at the said blonde, silently telling him to go on about what he was talking about. Naruto understood this and then began to ramble, as the missing-nin tried to keep up with him, but it was impossible with the speed and number of words the 'so called dobe' was saying. Sure he was surpised at the fact Naruto knew this much. Or the fact that he knew something at all.

"*Sigh* To make it up to her datteboy, you gotta be..Unlike your usual emotionless self. But don't do it fast, it takes a lot of damn time. Days, weeks maybe even months. Because if you act to nice all of a sudden then she will think that your on drugs or something and you will get a large bump on your head, like I do everyday. Luckly you have a thick skull so don't worry about that teme. And, you gotta be sincere and show some freaking emotion emo boy. You can't be an ice cube forever. Itachi's dead -Sasuke stiffened at his nii-san's name- and Snake-pedo-chan is also dead. No one can threaten your family because we will kick their asses. So don't act distant like when we were gennin. I know this is going to be hard, but be _sweet_to her. Like little displays of affection and stuff. Like for example don't let lust consume you. Take it slow, kiss her on the forehead, surprise her with a hug, help with housework, stay in bed with her in the morning, talk to her, listen to what she says, dont give her the 'Hn' and 'Aa' bullshit. Don't hurt Sakura-chan because the gang and I will do a man hunt for you. And since your still on probation you can't flee to another country because ANBU will be on your sorry ass and you won't get away. Oh, and do simple stuff, like stay awhile before you train and crap. You train too much, I'm supposed to train to be the god-dam-frikin-hokage got it? And, plus you don't really need to train because your strong already teme.-smirk- Just emotionally retarded. -Sasuke glared at this- And most importantly _**make her smile, and don't take everything for granted.**_Cause Sakura did alot for you, and don't make regret it and let her have those stupid fake-smiles and laughs. I wanna hear Sakura-chan smile **for real**, and laugh out of **happiness. And the best of all, _love & care for her_.**"

* * *

It took awhile for Sasuke to process this giant rant, but he got it all, well, he _is _an Uchiha. So Sasuke looked up at Naruto, muttered a quiet thanks, (Naruto smirked at this) and left the ramen boy to go and settle things with his wife who was now making preparing Itachi's lunch for school, while making breakfast for the family, but only serving three plates, since Sasuke doesn't come home until lunch to eat because he trains all morning. So, when Sasuke walked in, Sakura's emerald orbs widened in surprise, as she got another plate out of the cabinet. She then asked-

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun! *insert fake smile* Would you like some breakfest ne?" She asked going back to the stove. The kids were also surprised at their father's presence and tackled him into a hug-

"Tou-san! Your home!" Itachi yelled, estatic at the fact that his father was here, and not on some mission or training with Uncle Naruto. Mikoto got out of her chair and tugged on Sasuke's pants,

"Addy! Your 'ome!" Mikoto said, *cough more like yelled* smiling brightly at him. Sasukegave a grin of his own in return. While Itachi began the interrogation that Sasuke was awaiting for-

"Tou-san, -insert serious but cute tone- why aren't you training? -insert stern look that's adorable- Your usually training until lunch. Are you feeling okay? Cause Kaa-chan's a doctor and.."

Sasuke almost laughed at how serious his son was being to him, like they switched roles, and the fact that he resembled Itachi makes it even _more _believable. But he just chuckled at his son.

"Itachi, I was at Uncle Naruto's house to talk for a bit okay? He told me to relax and had a huge speech for me. -insert glare and laugh- Don't worry I'm not sick." He said a bit sternly.

"Okay, you better not be lying, and when I ask Uncle Naruto and the stories different, I'm gonna tell on Kaa-chan and she's going to give you a time-out." Itachi calmly said, while Sasuke chuckled.

Then Sasuke went to the breakfast table with a grinning Mikoto anda content Itachi. Sakura then had a geniune smile on her face as she looked at her kids, then the man who stole her heart forever.

The breakfast was like any normal family would have...For the exception of a emotionless father, a depressed mother, a prodigy, and a girl with a bubbly personality. Yeah, thats normal for the Uchihas.

They day went by fast, with Itachi being the genius in school, Mikoto and Sakura _with Sasuke_going shopping throughout the village, and te villagers were surprised at the Uchiha who was _with_his wife. The villagers stared at the family, Sakura on the left, Sasuke on the right, with Mikoto holding both their hands in the middle. Sakura would go with Mikoto around the store with Sasuke either tagging along, or looking at tomatos and the fresh ongiri that was sold at the nearby stands. Sakura giggled at Sasuke who was staring at a reddest tomato he'd ever seen. Then without looking, Sakura took the tomato and hid it in her basket for later. When Sasuke checked again, he was sadened at the fact the prized vegetable was gone. His Sharingan spinning, trying to seach to the vegetable. He gave up and scowled, but Mikoto pulled on his pant leg, a pout on her face as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and Sakura just stared at awe as Sasuke was chuckling and Mikoto bursting with laughter that rivaled Naruto's. Then before they knew it, the young Uchiha family went back to pick up Itachi at the Academy, who looked scared as the Nara child smiled deviously..

"Tou-san, I'm scared of Kimi-chan...She looks EVIL." Itachi sad with widened eyes, his mouth agaped and when he took a glance at the girl, he cringed and hid behind his dad.

"Well, whats the problem Itachi?" Sasuke ask, a bit worried because Itachi was usually calm, but now he looks terrified, and Uchihas _are never terrified._ So, the young prodigy took a deep breathe-

"Tou-san, she's like...Stalking me...Its really creepy. I mean I know I have a lot of fans but..This one is like..**_obsessed_**. And she won't stop it...Its so _annoying." _Itachi drawled out.

Sasuke then remembered his fangirls -he inwardly cringed- and how horrible and _terrifying_ it was. So he understood his son and told him tactics to get rid of them. Itachi listened just listened intently.

* * *

**Time Skip Its EVENING, And the kids are going to sleep and now we enter SasuSaku's bedroom-**

Sakura and Sasuke took a shower (not together you pervert) and brushed their teeh in the bathroom. It was very silent and almost awkward for the couple. But after they brushed and changed into their pajamas aka Sasuke in gray swetapaints and a black shirt, Sakura in a long nightgown that reached a bit after her knees. It was gray silk with a black embroidery and Sasuke thought it looked beautiful on her, but wouldn't admit that outloud. He remembered Naruto's speech and after they turned off the lights, Sasuke sighed in content and turned towards Sakura who's green eyes shone through the darkness, reminding him that Sakura was his light. Then he did something that shocked Sakura, "I'm sorry Sakura..For everything." His apology was so sincere and sweet it brought the young konoichi to tears. "I forgive you." She replied as the tears of joy cascaded down her smiling face. "Sasuke smiled slightly, and since of his taller frame, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead softly. Sakura was shocked would be an understatement, but was so happy with _any_ affectionate gestures that she got with Sasuke. Then she realized that it wouldn't last forever like her dreams so she began to weep tears of sadness, a frown on her face.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" Sasuke asked worringly, prompting his head on his hand to look down and the now broken woman. He wondered if he went to far, and if he did something wrong.

Sakura gave out a bitter laugh, "Its just that..I **_know_** this won't **last forever**." She said looking down in remose, her fairytale dream crumbling right before her eyes.

Sasuke then had a few tears of his own, wondering why she would think that.. "Then, we better do something about that ne?" Sasuke replied, looking down at his beatiful angel in front of him.

"Huh?" She questioned, but was cut off when a pair of soft lips met her own. The kiss sent electricity down her spine, as well as Sasuke's when he kissed her so tenderly, it was unbelieveable.

The passionate kiss was ended when the pair ran out of breath panting, adreanaline flowing through their bodies. Sakura has _never _been kissed so softly by Sasuke, that it caught her by surprise.

Sasuke then said the words that Sakura thought that she would **_never _**thought would come from the Uchiha's mouth. **Ever.** "Ashiriteu, Sakura." He said softly, looking straight into her emerald eyes.

"A-Ashiriteu Sasuke-kun." Sakura stuttered at first taken back at her lover's words, the look of serenity on his face when he said it was telling her that it would last forever. Sakura smiled again.

Sasuke gave one of his own, and even though Sakura couldn't see it, she could feel it from the aura coming from the raven-haired nin. Sakura cuddled up against his body, sighed in happiness, as she finally recieved the loved that she had waited for so many years. Sasuke welcomed her with open arms, and embraced her petite from, as they fit perfectly, just like a puzzle piece that was now complete. '_That dobe was right, I'll thank him later.'_ Sasuke thought while inhaling the scent of the young blossom below him, his arms around her waist hugging her closer to his body as she was now sould asleep in pure bliss. It made Sasuke feel so content with life, as if nothing would ever go wrong, all the smiles and laughs would be real for once, another one tugging at his lips.

* * *

Sakura woke up, a content smile on her face. She was only thinking one thing as the man that she loved was still hugging her tightly, refusing to let her get up.

'_So this is what a warm embrace feels like.' _She thought, as she drifted of into sleep again.

* * *

The End.

* * *

** I do not own Naruto. Well how was it? I think it was a good story. Read and review :D Thank you for reading!**


End file.
